Sagrado
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HB.


**Disclaimer: **YYH não me pertence.

* * *

**SAGRADO **

* * *

Ela se sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre. Como todo ano fazia, na mesma data. Pediu a mesma bebida gelada, que sequer era lá das suas favoritas mas... bom, era a tradição. Era parte daquele ritual e ela, exatamente ela, sabia como algumas coisas sagradas funcionavam.

Riu, pensando que aquilo era sagrado... sim, era. No fundo, era sagrado e intocável dentro dela.

.

"Ah, sim Koenma... Eu achei que eu estava de folga hoje?" Ela riu um riso meio abafado, olhando para o trânsito de carros do lado de fora da janela. "Sim, isso significa folga de você também!... Huhum. Obrigada. Até amanhã, então."

.

Ela desligou o aparelho com a suave sensação de que devia sentir alguma coisa errada naquela situação, mas ia ser idiota mentir para si mesma, certo? Sorriu mais para aquele pensamento que para a garçonete, que deixava sua bebida sobre a mesa.

Era assim que as coisas eram, e não havia certo ou errado sobre isso. Botan mantinha seus passos em frente, a alegria de sempre, o trabalho de sempre, os amigos de sempre e seu coração estava em tudo isso, como sempre. E não havia nada de errado nesse _sempre_, porque seu sempre lhe fazia feliz. Sempre fez.

Mas hoje não havia _sempre _nenhum. Hoje, ela virava de rota, se perdia do caminho. Esquecia compromissos, promessas e sorrisos. Não era um dia triste, longe disso. Só era a exceção. O _não atrasado, _o gole mais devagar, os lábios quietos, sem precisarem sorrir. Dia de beber seu café gelado em paz, vendo o nada através do vidro da cafeteria.

Dia de lembrar dele. Dia de sentar no mesmo café, pedir a mesma bebida, e se despedir, todos os anos.

O Makai era longe demais. Era simplesmente inalcançável... para alguém como ela.

* * *

_ "Você está errada sobre mim, onna. Eu não sou bom. Eu não vou me tornar bom. Eu não quero ser bom!"_

* * *

Seu corpo suspirou, um largar de ombros e a mão segurando o rosto contornando aquela memória. Nem triste, nem feliz. Ela estava errada, só isso. Todo mundo erra. _Errar é humano_. E era irônico pensar que um demônio foi quem a tivesse feito se sentir mais humana. Era quase engraçado, se ela se esforçasse o bastante pra pensar desse jeito.

.

Sentiu o aparelho tremer ao seu lado.

.

"Keiko? Ah... sim. Ahn?! Desculpe, estou atrasada! Claro, estou no meio do caminho, não peçam a sobremesa sem mim!"

.

Levantou-se com pressa, o sorriso habitual já colado nos lábios, puxando a bolsa da forma desastrada de sempre.

Não, o ritual não devia durar um dia inteiro. Durava apenas o tempo de um café. Depois ela corria de volta pro mundo pedindo desculpa pela licença poética de algumas horas fora da realidade. Então se voltava com mais força para ver as pessoas que _ainda estavam lá, _perto o bastante para ela. Pessoas que ela podia alcançar.

* * *

Botan pagou a conta e saiu pela porta, desatenta e esbaforida. Como sempre, ele pensou. Não era surpreendente que ela ainda estivesse _viva_, sendo tão atrapalhada e alienada como era?!

Ele aguardou alguns instantes até atravessar a mesma porta e se sentar no mesmo lugar. "Um expresso, amargo." – pediu, sem muita sutileza ou sequer olhar o cardápio. A garçonete se retirou sem graça, e ele aguardou o pedido em silêncio, observando a mesma janela, o mesmo trânsito lento.

Não entendia nada sobre rituais, lembranças ou sentimentalismos e sequer pensava sobre isso. Só sabia que, estava ali, como todo ano, no mesmo dia, porque queria estar e pronto. Não gostava daquele mundo, não se arrependia de suas decisões e sequer gostava de absolutamente nada que não tivesse açúcar.

Mas olhou a xícara de café quente recém-chegada à sua frente, e se nesse momento se permitiu aproveitar o aroma antes de beber. Até o cheiro era amargo. Ele bebeu seu café em poucos goles, pousou a xícara na mesa, colocou o valor da conta e da gorjeta próximos ao guardanapo, e silenciosamente, assim como entrou, saiu.

Hiei não entendia nada sobre coisas sagradas, era verdade. Mas não significava que iria esquecê-las.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

TK

26.11.2012


End file.
